Ivy Kinoyama
Ivy Kinoyama, known as Tsukushi Kinoyama (木山つくし Kinoyama Tsukushi) in Japan, is a young woman who first appeared in Episode 07: Botanical Madness and made her appearance in Chapter 13. When Kiyo was young, he would often go to Mochinoki City Botanical Gardens in order to read. He'd find peace there away from other people and as he grew, she would watch over him to protect him in case anything ever went wrong. Appearance Ivy is a young woman who is older than Kiyo. She has black eyes and long black hair, which is usually tied up in two braided pigtails and wears a white lab coat, which she rolls up the sleeves over a green shirt and a pair of khaki brown pants. Biography After Zatch's constant pleas for Kiyo to bring him somewhere to play, Kiyo finally brings him to the botanical garden. In the anime, though, Kiyo and Zatch makes the trip with Suzy. While Kiyo is embarrassed by Zatch's actions, he decides that it will be good if the trip could cheer Zatch up even more. Kiyo looks about the botanical garden, commenting that it hasn't changed much and there were so few people that he could actually count them. Ivy then appears beside him, asking him what hadn't changed. Kiyo stammers out a greeting and Ivy stated that he seemed fine, even though he hadn't shown up for so long. Kiyo points out that he could only come on Saturdays and Sundays since he was a student, prompting Ivy to ask about "the bullying", to which Kiyo angrily replied that he had never been bullied. Zatch interrupts their conversation by kicking Kiyo while he is swinging on a vine, causing Ivy to scold him for hurting plants. She introduces herself as Ivy Kinoyama, manager of the Botanical Garden and a friend to all plants, Zatch also introduces himself, adding that he came to retrain Kiyo, which causes Ivy to burst out laughing. Kiyo tells her not to believe Zatch but Ivy teases him and an embarrassed Kiyo storms away. Zatch asks Ivy if she knew Kiyo and she replies yes and that Kiyo would go to the Botanical Garden to get some peace and quiet since he would be taken into custody if he wanders around the park or the town. While Ivy shouldn't be letting him in, she does so as Kiyo doesn't seem to be doing anything bad and she believed that everyone needs a place to get away. Zatch asks Ivy if he could come over since he had nowhere to play and a slightly surprised Ivy agrees. '' spell]]Sugino and Haru then appear in the botanical garden to train, using the humans as targets. Haru then uses "Juron" to bind the humans visiting the Botanical Garden and Ivy is one of them. Haru complains that the humans need to run or it wouldn't be considered training, surprising Kiyo. The roots Sugino manipulated starts wracking havoc, upsetting several pots of flowers. Zatch stares at the overturned pots in silence and Haru tells them they have thirty seconds to run if they do not want to be captured but Kiyo retaliates by using "Zaker", shocking Sugino and Haru. "Zaker" strikes the root binding Ivy, freeing her, and an unconscious Ivy is caught by Kiyo, who apologizes for having to hurt her friends a little but promises to defeat them. Kiyo uses another "Zaker" but Sugino and Haru dodge it. Kiyo then uses this as a diversion and runs off in the opposite direction. He lays the unconscious Ivy on the grass and explains to Zatch the battle formation. With Kiyo's battle strategies, the duo manages to free all the hostages. Sugino notices Kiyo carrying the final hostage away and frantically tries to stop him with "Juron" but Zatch holds off the attack easily, allowing Kiyo to carry the final hostage out of the Botanical Garden. When Kiyo goes back to help Zatch, the hostages are surprised but Kiyo tells them that there is still someone in there, who are holding on by himself and leaves the group tending to the still unconscious Ivy. Kiyo and Zatch enter the Botanical Garden again to continue their battle but Sugino and Haru gain the upper hand when they run out of heart energy. Sugino prepares to finish the duo off but Ivy snatches away his book and warns him that he will have to answer to her if he bullies Zatch anymore. Without the spellbook, the vines binding Kiyo turns back to normal and one of the hostages from earlier, a college student, frees Kiyo from it. Right after Kiyo is freed, Sugino sneaks behind Tsukushi and grabs the book back before kicking her away. Having regained his confidence, Sugino announces that he will finish them off. Kiyo worries, knowing that they will be beaten since he ran out of heart power. He desperately thinks of a plan to defeat Sugino and Haru without getting Ivy and the college student involved but Ivy interrupts his thoughts by stating that they will be able to defeat Sugino and Haru if they work together. Ivy volunteers to try and snatch the book again and the college student volunteers to hold of the vines. Kiyo's book starts shining brightly and Ivy and the college student tells him in unison that he was not fighting alone, making Kiyo realize that he was indeed, not fighting alone and thus, recovering his heart power. Sugino launches his strongest attack, "Raja Jugaro" and Zatch counters with the second spell, "Rashield", which successfully reflects Sugino's attacks, burning the evil mamodo's book. After Sugino and Haru are defeated, Kiyo and Zatch prepares to leave and bids Ivy and the college student goodbye. Ivy welcomes Zatch to come again anytime, which surprises Zatch, who reminds her that he could shoot lightning. Ivy asks the college student if they saw anything and the college student replies that they only saw a cool hero saving their lives, which causes Zatch to burst into tears of gratitude. Later in the series, Zatch is shown to visit the Botanical Garden frequently when Kiyo is at school. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans